Reunion
by General Rhapsodos
Summary: Doctor/Romana. Romana, after returning to Gallifrey on the final day of the war is sent back to Earth where she becomes a completely new person, now, along with Torchwood 3, will she Reunite in time with the Doctor to help stop the Daleks, or will she not... but still end the Daleks, duh. AU. Starts during The Stolen Earth. First of the Then and Next series.
1. Of Time Lords and regenerations

Reunion.

I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood or Sarah Jane Adventures. All rights and privileges belong to producers and staff.

Rated T for language and suggestive situations.

Obviously AU, since Romana has not returned.

Characters may be OOC but this is Fanfiction, it takes things already made and turned into what fans want it to be.

Pairing(s): Doctor/Romana. Martha/Mickey, Jack/Ianto (duh).

This is my only notice, enjoy the story, like my KH fic I shall be telling you how many words are in each chapter and how much I personally enjoyed said chapter.

Chapter 1: The Stolen Earth.

Romana, a 900 year old Time Lady, former companion of the Doctor, was currently piloting her TT capsule to the front line of the Time War on Gallifrey to fight alongside the Doctor, however, when she reached her home planet she watched on in horror as Gallifrey disappeared before her very eyes. As she saw Gallifrey disappear she watched with a slight smile as the Daleks, who had been surrounding a now gone planet, kept on firing, now at their own ships, and blew themselves to Kingdom Come.

For some reason Romana thought about one of her old companions, his name was Ben, however his last name was what made his name funny, his full name was Ben Dover. Romana always smiled at that.

Romana was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a shockwave heading towards her until it was too late. The shockwave blasted into her TT capsule sending it flying into empty space, the force caused Romana to hit her head on her console, knocking her out and causing the back of head to open up.

~Meanwhile~

On Earth, well to be more precise, Roald Dahl Plass, Cardiff, Wales, Earth. An American man in WW2 garb stood facing the bay with his hands in his pockets, over the last few months he and his friends had suffered two terrible losses, the first was the flirty Owen Harper, he had been a Doctor, but had died in a Nuclear Meltdown, the loss was truly saddening. The other was of Toshiko Sato, she had been a computer genius, but had died when the man's former colleague/lover had shot her. She died talking to Owen.

The man's name was Captain Jack Harkness, CEO of Torchwood 3, and the reason why he was standing in the Plass was because of a sense of unease. Jack looked up to see a fast moving object hurtle towards the Earth.

The object, whatever it was, survived travelling through the Earth's atmosphere and landed with an almighty crash, just a few feet in front of Jack. Jack, having closed his eyes, didn't see the object change into a 1960's Police Public Call box.

When Jack opened his eyes he grinned at the sight before him, so, running up to the doors he banged on them shouting. "DOCTOR!"

After a few minutes of banging, which lead to polite knocking Jack was beginning to get worried, so, he pulled out his TARDIS key and attempted to open the lock, only to find the key didn't work. "The hell?" Jack muttered. Suddenly he remembered what the Doctor had told him back when said man was all leather and ears.

~Flashback~

"If you're going to be travelling with me there is something you must know. In cases of emergency all TARDIS's have a spare key above their doors." The Doctor had told him.

~End Flashback~

Jack put his hands over the 'Call Box' part of the sign and searched for the spare key, when he found said key, he grabbed it and ran in the TARDIS, only to find out it wasn't the same as he remembered… The interior was a mix of blue and green, the console in front of him had only one side and there was safety handles, instead of railing.

"Wow, nice look Doc." Jack called out expecting to hear a shout of invasion of privacy before a friendly reunion, however, when none came Jack got slightly worried, Jack moved towards the corridor just outside of the console room, only to trip on an obstruction. When Jack looked down he saw a woman of about 29 lying on the ground with blood pouring from the back of her head. Jack, without even realising what he was doing picked up the woman and ran to the hub as fast as he could go, after shutting the TARDIS door of course.

When Jack ran into the hub, underneath the ground he was greeted by shocked looked from his colleagues. Jack placed the woman on the medical bed in the medical area before shouting. "A little help please!" Jack was frantic, mainly because he didn't want his friend, no matter what his/her gender to die.

Ianto was the first to arrive; he quickly placed a surgical mask over his mouth before asking. "Who's this Jack?"

Jack leant on the bed, with his face down and replied. "It's the Doctor, I'm fairly certain it's her. Yes, my Doctor, the one I always talk about. I promise to answer any questions later; first we need to heal her head…" However Jack didn't get to finish as a gentle golden light surrounded the woman's features. "Get back Ianto." Jack told his friend quietly.

"Why?" Ianto asked slowly backing away from the glowing woman.

"She's regenerating, soon she'll look completely different." Jack replied holding onto Ianto's hand as the Time Lady's feature's gently phased into another's.

The woman's head became softer, more round, her now open eyes turned from a pale blue to a nice shade of violet with a slight hint of red. Her hair became longer, and changed from brown to red. Her more womanly features, on her chest, grew slightly and her legs became longer. Over all she looked beautiful, again. '_This is so not fair.'_ Jack thought to himself as he saw, what he thought was his friend, become virtually irresistible.

"Ah, hello everyone." The woman said in a soft, but definitely Scottish voice. "Let's see then. Hmm, my hair looks lovely, mmm, a bit bigger, but I'll get used to it." She tried to stand up, but stumbled, however Jack rushed to her side before she fell.

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked the woman kindly.

Said woman smiled before saying. "Tea would help."

~POV change~

After her tea Romana felt a lot better, after the free radicals really helped in post-regeneration. She thought her accent didn't really suit her, but, if that's the way it has to be.

Next to Romana the man, who had introduced himself as 'Jack Harkness' sat down next to her. "So how have you been Doc?" Jack asked as if talking to a long lost friend. Romana didn't know why but the human next to her felt wrong, very wrong but she would not be prejudiced to this human who hadn't used her for 'research'.

Romana looked at Jack strangely. "My name's not the Doctor. It's Romanadvoratrelundar." Romana informed the man crisply.

Jack looked like a deer in the headlights. "That's a mouthful. Would 'Romana' suffice?"

Romana almost laughed at the familiar question, so she replied as she had before. "No, it's Romanadvoratrelundar, or, as the Doctor would say, Fred. However, Romana seems much easier does it not?"

"Indeed." Jack laughed. However, his joy didn't last long as a huge Earthquake rocked Cardiff and, unknown to Torchwood, the world. "The fuck was that?! Was it the rift? IANTO!"

Gwen Cooper, a very friendly woman picked herself of the ground exasperated. "The whole city must of felt that, the whole of South Wales!"

Ianto, closely followed by the rest of the gang, approached a monitor and flicked it on before reporting. "A bit bigger then South Wales." On the Screen showed the Seismic activity, a score of 10 on the Richter Scale, all around the world.

Romana ran out of the hub, closely followed by Jack and looked up at the sky, Romana counted 26 planets. One thought went through Romana's before she fainted. _'Oh shit.'_

* * *

When Romana woke up, it was to Jack saying to Gwen. "The whole worlds' calling out, just leave it." It was clear that they had given up the will to fight.

However, a voice on screen called the man to attention. "Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you, now stand to attention sir!"

"What?" Jack asked approaching the screen. "Who is that?" He could've guessed but he just liked Harriet's antics too much.

His little play worked well as the woman on screen lifted an ID and said in an authoritative. "Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yeah," Jack laughed "I know who you are."

"Excellent." Harriet replied. "Now then Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road."

"I've heard about your work." Jack complimented. "Nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah well, I'm staying away from you lot, too many guns." Sarah Jane replied nodding to the black haired boy next to her.

"Well, might I say; Looking good ma'am?" Jack asked the now flustered woman.

"Really?" Sarah Jane asked slightly hot and bothered. "Oh."

"Not now Captain." Harriet sighed. "The fourth contact seems to be having a little trouble getting through." Romana frowned slightly, humans weren't supposed to have Subwave technology until at least 2013, well; it's not too far off.

Suddenly, on the monitor a black woman appeared. "Ha ha. Martha Jones!" Jack yelled grinning at the woman on screen. "Guys, this is Martha Jones, former companion of the Doctor, although much more recent then Sarah Jane and my new friend." Jack told the assembled people while grinning maniacally.

_'I guess that's my cue.' _Romana thought to herself approaching the screen. "Hello everyone, my name is Romanadvoratrelundar, I am a Time Lady, but you can call me Romana." Romana introduced before smiling at Sarah. "Hello Sarah, long time, no see." Sarah Jane merely gaped at Romana's appearance and quietly waved back. "Right, onto work, we need the Doctor, I may be a Time Lady but my TARDIS has been destroyed by now due to that transport you felt."

"Very well, welcome Romana. We need to find a way to contact the Doctor." Harriet told the assembled group.

"What about your phone Martha?" Jack asked Martha who quietly shook her head. "What about that key thing UNIT gave you?" Jack suggested.

Martha pulled out a plastic box with wiring inside, attached to a chain an reported grimly. "The Osterhagen Key."

Romana looked at Martha before slamming her hand down causing the group to look at her in shock. "NO!" Romana shouted fiercely. "As Lady President of Gallifrey I hereby forbid the use of that key, unless there is no other option. Do not argue." Romana growled at Martha who had opened her mouth. "This is a direct order from your superior."

"Wait." Jack interrupted as though he had a 'Eureka'moment. "That's it. If we can call that number using all the power of the rift…"

The black haired boy next to Sarah continued. "And we've got Mr. Smith, he can link up every phone in the whole world. The entire planet calling one number all at once!" The boy chuckled.

"Brilliant…" Jack chuckled. "Who's the kid?"

"That's my son." Sarah replied almost affronted.

Ianto slipped in front of the Jack and smiled at the screen saying. "Sorry, hello Ianto Jones here, if we start transmitting then we will become visible, I mean to the Daleks?"

"Yes, but my life…" Harriet began only to be interrupted by Romana.

"No, I know how to mask your signal, after all I am a Time Lady." Romana informed them.

After Romana finished, Jack and Ianto set up the rift to transmit a really powerful signal, Martha sent the Doctor's mobile number to Mr. Smith and Romana herself set up a hidden, yet equally powerful version of the signal.

After everyone finished their jobs Sarah spoke to her Xylok computer. "Ok, Mr. Smith, make your call."

The Xylok spoke with a slight dramatic flair. "Calling… The Doctor!" And, out of the Roald Dahl artificial waterfall, an invisible signal was sent.

After a few tense moments The Doctor's face appeared on screen. Everyone looked at the Doctor with a smile before Jack yelled. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Doctor, it's the _Daleks._" Romana paled at the revelation, she had hoped not to run into them so soon after the Time War. Suddenly everyone started talking over each other.

"Oh he's nice I thought he'd be older." Gwen muttered with an almost indistinguishable blush on her face, after all, the man looked really hot.

"He's not _that_ young." Ianto muttered back.

Suddenly everyone started talking over each other, however, the Doctor just beamed with pride. "Look at you all you clever people." The Doctor told the humans in a voice that was successfully concealing a Scottish Accent. However the Doctor's eyes landed on Romana who had tears in her eyes. "Romana, is that you?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah, Doctor, it's me." Romana replied smiling.

"I'll see you soon yeah?" However, the Doctor couldn't continue as a raspy voice croaked.

"Your voice is different and yet, its _arrogance _is unchanged." Romana paled at the voice, it belonged to an old enemy… DAVROS!

The Doctor next spoke of how he had tried to _save_ Davros at the Gates of Ellysium, from the Nighmare Child itself. "After all this time, I have one thing to say." The Doctor spoke quietly before shouting, with a mad look. "BYE!"

And the monitor turned itself off. "Martha, on the your teleport there should be a string of numbers, but the fourth one will be ocillating between two different digets. Could you read them out to me." Jack asked into his phone. "Thanks, that's a universal teleport code, and that's all I need to get this thing working again." Jack fiddled with his Vortex Maniupulator. Romana scowled at the devise, better then nothing though. "Thank you Martha Jones." Jack clicked the phone shut before looking at his friends. "Be careful you two." Jack called to Ianto and Gwen before grabbing Romana's hand and teleporting to a desolate street where he shot a Dalek with his cool weapon, one he had um, acquired during an adventure with the Doctor.

However, it wasn't all good news as the Dalek had shot the Doctor. Romana ran towards the Doctor and stroked his face. "Hello Doctor."

"Hello, Fred." The Doctor replied smiling before letting off a heart breaking groan.

Romana looked behind her to see a woman with a large gun look at Romana with a look of pure, unadulterated jealousy. "What?" Romana asked bitterly, although she hadn't meant it to be so.

Rose pointed her gun at Romana and yelled hysterically. "Get away from him!" Clearly the continuous use of a Dimension Cannon had shattered the girls' mind as she started giggling.

"Jack, take this girl to the Zero-room of the TARDIS, it should help her calm down." Romana told Jack who nodded before taking the girl into a one armed hug, and pulled her into the TARDIS, slowly followed by Romana and the Doctor's red-headed companion, who were helping the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Inside the TARDIS Romana and the red-head set the Doctor down and went off to one side. "Hello Romana, I'm Donna." The woman, now called Donna said, introducing herself. "The Doctor couldn't stop talking about you."

"Really?" Romana asked looking at the Doctor as he pulled himself onto his feet. "Stand back." Donna, he's about to change." Romana informed Donna who nodded uncertainly before watching as the Doctor threw his head back and started changing.

(I'm going to do the next scene)

The Doctor might have used his handy spare hand in another time, but not now. The Doctor's chin grew, his hair became slightly more wild and his eyes became green. When he finished regenerating the Doctor looked at Romana and asked. "How do I look?"

TO… BE… CONTINUED!

End Chapter

2778 words. Whooppee.

I really enjoyed this chapter, I'm not going to update this regularly due to College work, but I will update now and then. This story will only last until the end of Series 4, which is next chapter, before continuing in… Revitalise. I am taking a leaf out of LizzieXX's book and making this series a 'Re' series.


	2. I'm Back!

Chapter 2: Journey's Beginning.

A/N: Before I go on I want to point out that this Universe is another Universe from Doctor Who, not an AU more of a PU (Parallel Universe) wherein there are many similarities but the choices define it.

Now, on with the story.

The Doctor might have used his handy spare hand in another time, but not now. The Doctor's chin grew, his hair became floppy and his eyes became brown. When he finished regenerating the Doctor looked at Romana and asked. "How do I look?"

Romana looked at her new Doctor. She grinned, ran into his arms and said. "Handsome, as per usual. But that look, you're just not pulling it off with that face." Romana informed him.

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, I'm going to need some more clothes later." The Doctor smelt Romana's hair and grinned; Like the red grass of Gallifrey.

"Ahem." A cough interrupted their close moment. The Doctor and Romana looked back to see Donna leaning against a coral strut. "So, this is that trick that you told me about when you are about to die? Well, at least you are no longer skinny." Donna grinned at The Doctor before embracing him. "We need to get moving." She informed the Time Lords who nodded, went to console, and attempted to start old Sexy up.

Attempted being the operative word as they didn't get any further because the power seemed to fail. "Ugh." The Doctor groaned. "Power's gone. Damn it, it's a Temporal Prison! The Daleks used these in the Time War whenever they found a defenceless TARDIS; they captured it, took it back to their command ship, killed the pilots and destroyed the TARDIS. That is _not_ going to happen!" The Doctor growled defensively. He had had his TARDIS well, the TARDIS had had him for too long, and he wasn't going to lose her now. Especially since he had Romana back. Rose, she didn't even register in his mind. As far as he could see, she was a mere distraction.

Behind the group Jack walked back in. "Rose is resting in the Zero-room. She seemed a bit mad." '_A bit doesn't even begin to cover it._' Jack thought to himself. "Wow, Doc, love the hair."

"Thanks Jack." The Doctor replied before looking at the scanner and announcing. "The Dalek Crucible, all aboard." Before there was a slight bump as the TARDIS landed in the Crucible.

Outside the doors a deep robotic voice called out. "_Doctor, you will step forth, or die!"_

"We have to go out." The Doctor muttered. "Because if we don't, they'll get in. Shields are down and the Extrapolator won't work since it's wired into the TARDIS'S machinery." The Doctor looked into Jack's eyes and smiled. "You brought Romana to me. Thank you Captain." The statement caused Jack to smile brightly. The Doctor then turned to Donna and smiled. "You, dear Donna are most certainly one of the best companions I have ever had." This caused a slight tear to fall from Donna's eyes. Finally, The Doctor turned to Romana; he placed a hand on her cheek, smiled and said. "You always had my hearts Romanadvoratrelundar. I love you."

Romana smiled back at him saying. "I love you too." The two Time Lords shared a brief kiss before walking out of the TARDIS, closely followed by Romana, Jack and Donna. Before he left the Doctor activated the only system still operation: the HADS, hopefully they wouldn't be needed

When the gang walked out of the TARDIS a sharp, metallic cry sung. "_Daleks reign supreme, all hail the Daleks!"_

"Oookay." The Doctor muttered.

"_You have regenerated Doctor!"_ A deep voice announced, causing the gang to turn and face him.

The Doctor suddenly jumped into his new personality as he paced slightly before monologuing. "Ah yes, my regeneration. One of squaddies down on the ground decided to shoot me. That's me, good old, unexpected me! Well, you've captured me, well go on then, shoot me, at long last it's Christmas! Here I am!" The Doctor closed his eyes waiting for the dreaded word. However, none came. (Sorry, but the Asylum of the Daleks just popped into my head, and I couldn't help it.)

"_You will not die; merely stand witness to the Daleks greatest victory!"_ The red Dalek boomed. "_Your TARDIS, however is alien and therefore to be destroyed!"_ The Doctor watched in horror as his beloved TARDIS fell through a hole in the ground.

In front of the group a large screen appeared, the picture showed a ball of energy, much like a sun. "But, that's Z-neutrino energy." Romana stated in disbelief. "That shouldn't exist!"

"_Alas, I think you will find it does. Total TARDIS destruction in 3 rels. 3, 2, 1."_ Before them the TARDIS disappeared at the exact time it should have been destroyed completely fooling the Daleks. _"The last child of Gallifrey is dead. Tell me Doctor, what do you feel. Anger? Sorrow?"_

"Yeah." The Doctor stated plainly, even though he knew the TARDIS was safe. After all he recognised a HADS dematerialisation when he saw one, and he hoped Rose wouldn't do something stupid, like before, because if she hadn't he would still be in his 11th body, after all his two regenerations during the Time War still count, even if he didn't like it. So, here he was, in his final body because of some stupid girl with a crush!

~On Earth~

Meanwhile, in the middle of an empty street a blue box appeared out of nowhere, inside a blonde girl woke up and tried to get back after discovering 'her' Doctor wasn't there.

~Back on the Crucible~

"_Well, if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" _The red Dalek shouted.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack shouted shooting his WW2 gun at the red Dalek, shooting it in its armour causing the bullet to jump around.

"_EXTERMINATE!"_ The red Dalek shouted shooting Jack square in the chest. Jack crumpled to the floor, temporarily dead.

Romana looked on in shock as her new friend was shot down dead. However, if there was one thing she had learnt, it was that people with guns to their heads couldn't mourn. And she needed to keep up the pretence of being human, after all the Daleks would kill her on the spot if they found another Time Lord had survived the Time War, even if it was by pure chance, and she knew that if she died the Doctor would probably snap and kill every single Dalek.

Donna looked down at the immortal man with tears in her eyes; she was starting to like the Captain. "What happens now Doctor?" Donna asked the man in front of her. She really hoped he had a plan.

"Huh, sorry Donna, we do as they say until, by my amazing prowess, we escape. Hopefully we have some help." The Doctor replied putting a comforting arm around Donna. "Donna, remember this; people with guns to their heads _can't_ mourn, it will get you killed."

Above them the red Dalek announced. _"You will go to the vault. They are the playthings of Davros now!"_

The Doctor looked back at Jack to see him having opened his eyes. Jack winked before closing his eyes, pretending to be dead again. The Doctor faced forwards and walked as if he had seen nothing.

~In the Vault~

The group of Time travellers moved into their designated areas where a beam of light appeared and a shield appeared. "Hello, Doctor. It is time we talked after so very long." Davros croaked.

"Still scared of me then? And no we are so _not_ doing the whole nostalgia talk. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" The Doctor started to grin, even though he was locked up, it didn't mean he was powerless. Jack had a plan and he was going to help Jack succeed, fixed point or not. "As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

"We have an arrangement." Davros stated master of factly, lifting his chin.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's PET!" The Doctor laughed maniacally, grinned and shook his head. Davros had been in this situation before...and just like before, he was completely ignoring it out of pride why couldn't Davros ever predict his own creations would end up killing him?

"Oh, that's it: The anger of the Time Lord who butchered millions!" Davros saw the Doctors downtrodden face before continuing. "Why so shy show your companions who you really are. Who is your companion Doctor? I've sensed I've seen her before." Davros informed the Doctor slowly approaching Romana.

"You leave her alone." The Doctor growled at the insane Kaled. No way was he touching Romana.

"She is mine, to do as I please." Davros muttered creepily. The way he said it caused the Doctor and Romana to feel sick to their stomachs.

"Why am I still alive then? Surely, you should just kill me." Romana shot at the insane git. Hopefully he would call her bluff.

"You must be alive, Dalek Caan has foreseen this." Davros replied before flicking a switch on his Dalek wheelchair, causing a light to appear above a Dalek which had had its top completely separated. "This is how we returned." Davros informed the time travellers. "Dalek Caan flew into the Time War and saved the Daleks. Oh, think about it, where Time Lords and Emporers failed, a single simple Dalek succeeded."

"I fleew into wild and fire." Caan muttered insanely.

"But that's impossible. The entire war is Time Locked. I know, I made sure." The Doctor argued. Romana looked at The Doctor in shock. He had caused Gallifrey to _disappear _not _Lock it_. "Unless." The Doctor muttered. "Oh, that stupid bitch! I told her that travel between worlds is impossible and then she builds something to break down the walls of reality. They are there for a reason! To stop this kind of thing happening! Every time she fired that cannon she broke down a wall of reality. She has been in the parallel world for 7 years now!" The Doctor ranted, pacing around his 'cell'. "Breaking walls of reality, that's how you came back! Rose, why were you so fucking STUPID!" By the end of his rant the Doctor was out of breath, he would never forgive Rose now (I know, very cliché). Romana looked over at the Doctor and sent him some calm, soothing thoughts through the Time Lord telepathic bond. Immediately the Doctor calmed. "Sorry big fella." The Doctor announced cheerfully, as if he hadn't just screamed his head off.

In the background Caan sat in his war machine looking over at the Doctor, but more importantly Romana. He had deliberately manipulated the time line of Romana, he made sure she got exactly where she needed to go to be here. In another universe, much like this one, Romana had entered E-space and had not returned. In this Universe however, Romana had left due to her responsibilities as Lady President, only to get usurped by Rassilon, but Caan didn't dwell on that too much. He hadn't accounted for Rose, she wasn't even meant to _be _in this universe, but the previously mentioned one. Caan hoped that things would work out, he couldn't give off too much, now invalid, information otherwise it could ruin the end of the Daleks.

Above the group a deep voice shouted. _"Activate Planetary alignment field!"_ On a screen the assembled group watched as the 27 planets glowed with a blue aura.

"Z-neutrino energy flattened into a single string. No, Davros, you can't NO!"The Doctor yelled as he watched on another screen many humans being disintegrated into nothing.

"What the hell was that?" Donna asked in horror. This was the true might of the Dalek race.

"Electrical energy, Miss Noble. Ever atom in the universe is held together by an electrical field, the Reality Bomb cancels it out. Matter falls apart. People, planets and stars will become dust, dust will become atoms and the atoms will become… nothing." Davros explained cockily, after all, nothing could stop him now.

Romana looked at the Doctor worriedly, he had only just regenerated and he was already in danger. Romana noticed that whenever the Doctor shouted he would always flinch, as if something was building up inside him. She hoped the Doctor would release the build-up of regeneration energy, or it could seriously harm him physically. '_Doctor.'_ Romana sent via telepathic connection. _'You must release the energy, now.' _She really hoped he would listen.

_'Yes, I think that would be best.'_ The Doctor replied before letting off the energy build-up slowly, and in small enough doses that the Daleks wouldn't realise.

Suddenly a voice called out from the loud speakers. "This is Martha Jones, UNIT, calling the Dalek fleet are you receiving me?"

Davros smirked before saying. "Lower communication barrier." In the air a holographic projection of Martha appeared.

"I repeat, can you hear me?" Martha asked, clearly the Daleks hadn't yet allowed for two-way communication, because… reasons!

"Oh, this is meant to be." Davros croaked out gleefully. "The Doctor, and his children of Time are gathering. Soon, I will be unstoppable."

"Oh, shut up!" Romana shouted at the mad scientist. "Your talking is getting on my nerves." Romana had had enough of Davros. If he lowered the shield around her for even a fraction of a second, she would run up to him and break his neck. "Let us through will you?!" Romana yelled.

"Hello, who's that? Donna, is that you?" Martha asked looking at the assembled group, she had no idea what had happened to the Doctor, so naturally she wouldn't recognise him.

"Hey Martha, Mr. Flop hair, over there regenerated. You know who this is, but don't tell _them_." Donna answered with a meaningful looked that Martha immediately understood.

"Doctor, I'm sorry." Martha said softly.

"The Doctor is my prisoner." Davros stated happily before going serious. "State your intent."

"I have the Osterhagen key." Martha replied seriously. "There is a chain of 26, strategically placed nuclear warheads buried beneath the Earths' crust, if I use the key the entire Earth blows up. I'm sure you need these 27 planets for something, but what would happen if they became 26, huh? Daleks, would you risk it."

The Doctor wisely kept his mouth shut, he knew Martha, she wouldn't blow up the Earth, but perhaps she could scare the Daleks away. Davros opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by a loud, optimistic, American voice shouting. "This is Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boy and girls, are you receiving me?! Don't send in your goons or I'll set this this off!"

"Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked incredulously. The Doctor trusted Jack, but hopefully he wouldn't do anything rash.

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe, if you don't leave, the entire _Crucible_ goes up." Jack replied harshly.

"How did you get a Warp Star?" Romana asked, the apparently immortal man. She hoped he didn't use his Immortality for something stupid. Anyway, the last Romana saw, Jack didn't own a Warp Star.

"From me." Sarah Jane replied simply. "We saw what they are doing to the prisoners."

"Impossible!" Davros exclaimed. "That face, after all these years."

"Davros." Sarah Jane replied coldly. "I've been learning to fight since then, Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" In the 1970's. Sarah had met Davros, she and the Doctor had met Davros, the Daleks had killed him, she had hoped it stayed that way, apparently not. "You let the Doctor go, or tis Warp Star, it gets opened/

_'So much violence.'_ The Doctor thought to himself looking down at the floor miserably.

Dalek Caan, relieved by this similarity giggled. "The Doctor's soul is reveled. See him, see the _hearts _of him."

"The man who abhors violence; never carrying a gun." Davros stated almost sarcastically. "But this is what you do Doctor, you take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Think about all of the people who _died _in your name."

Suddenly images started filtering through his mind. He thought of Adric, who had sacrificed himself. Lynda, killed by Daleks. Jabe, burnt by heat. However he wasn't able to continue as a soft voice in his head whispered. _'It wasn't your fault Doctor, it was their own choice.'_

The Doctor nodded discreetly, now wasn't the time. _"Enough." _The red Dalek shouted. _"Engage transmat!" _

The people on screen attempted to continue with their threats but they were too late, and were therefore transported into the Vault.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled. "Do as he says!" Indicating Davros.

"On your knees. All of you surrender." Davros yelled crazily. The others looked at the Doctor who nodded, so they complied.

However the hopelessness didn't last long as a familiar wheezing sound suddenly dominated. In the middle of the floor a tall Blue Police Box materialised. When the doors opened the gang received the shock of their lives.

~Earlier~

On Earth Rose Tyler looked at the TARDIS console. She was trying to open up the console to look at the Heart of the TARDIS.

Unfortunately she succeeded.

~Now~

In the TARDIS doors stood Rose Tyler, eyes glowing golden, emitting an unstable aura of power. "_Davros." _The Bad Wolf spoke in an eerie voice. _"You will die for your threats against creation." _Rose waved her hand causing Davros to completely disintegrate. _Once and for all the Time War ends." _Once again Rose waved her hand causing all but one ship to disintegrate, she hoped these Daleks would kill Romana so she could get her Doctor.

Suddenly the cells deactivated allowing the Doctor to storm over to Rose, take her by her arms and made her look into the TARDIS's heart, forcing it out. He wouldn't die again because of her. When the Bad Wolf was taken care of, he beckoned everyone towards the main control console. "Everyone, follow Romana and I." The Doctor and Romana, with the help of Jack, managed to work out how to send every planet back home.

Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor and Romana set everyone up at a particular control and told them how to fly to Earth.

Once on Earth the Doctor stepped outside and bid everyone good-bye. When it came to Sarah Jane himself and Romana gave her one last hug before she ran off to her family, hoping Luke was still alright.

The Doctor watched happily as Mickey joined Martha and Jack, he could see a future for Martha and Mickey, hopefully they would work out.

Once back inside the TARDIS the Doctor looked at Rose, who had now regained consciousness, with a glare that was stronger than the Oncoming Storm. "You committed genocide, Rose Tyler, I hereby banish you to another universe, where you shall live the rest of your life."

Rose looked back at the Doctor like a petulant child, her lip wobbling as if she were about to cry. "But I love you!" Rose shouted childishly.

Romana raised her elegant eyebrow at Rose. "Really, because as far as I can see you are nothing but a spoilt brat seeking attention." She looked at Jackie Tyler before saying. "I don't blame you Jackie, this isn't your fault."

"Thank you." Jackie replied, her mood now greatly improved.

"Right then, next stop. Darlig Ulv Strandon. Otherwise known as…" The Doctor announced dramatically.

~Bad Wolf Bay~

Jackie stomped out of the TARDIS in a good-natured huff. "Oh bloody brilliant. Back and beyond. Bloody Norway!" She looked at the Doctor. "I'm going to have to call Pete. He's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, remember? Had a little boy." Jackie smiled at the thought of seeing little Tony.

"Really? What did you call him?" The Doctor asked walking along side Jackie.

"Doctor." Jackie replied in an honest tone.

The Doctor looked at Jackie strangely. "Really?" Who would name their kid, 'Doctor'.

"No you plumb, he's called Tony." Jackie laughed at the Doctor's face, which had become relieved.

"I'm sorry Jackie, but once the Doctor and I leave, there will be no coming back to our Universe." Romana informed Jackie. She was slightly sad to see the woman who had finally put the Doctor in his place stuck in a Parallel world.

After 10 minutes of fighting Rose off The Doctor had to prove that he only had love for Romana by kissing her soundly, the kiss left both recipients slightly light headed.

After returning to their original Universe the Time travellers met with Wilf and Sylvia. They had to convince Sylvia that Donna was perfectly safe.

They left soon after, ready to continue their marvellous adventures.

END STORY.

The next Story will be called 'Revitalise' and shall be posted at Christmas. After all, the first adventure is a Christmas Special.

Sorry about the rushed ending, but I have lessons soon.

3,441 words.


	3. Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion.

The Doctor and Romana stood inside the TARDIS, after sending Donna off they finally had time to catch up. The Doctor looked at Romana with a smile. "Hello Romana. It's good to see you after so very long."

Romana stared into the brown eyes of the Doctor. "It's good to be back Theta." Romana used the Doctor's old nickname. He had told her his nickname during their adventures. It always helped her feel closer to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What regeneration are you on?" The Doctor asked, moving towards the corridors, on his way to the wardrobe.

"This is my 12th. What about you, I'm sure you're way past your sixth?" Romana asked knowingly. If she knew the Doctor as well as she thought she did, then he would be quite high, 11 or so? Anything but…

"This is actually my final body. If it weren't for the Time War and Rose I would still be on my 8th." The Doctor replied thinking about the gruelling battle of the Arcadia. Once the Daleks had breached the Sky trenches, he had been shot within the first hour: regenerating into a body that had been very similar to the previous one, but much younger. "I was killed in Arcadia and before the war even reached its final year. Rose, well you saw what she did, she did that while I was fighting the Daleks and later when I ran to her on the bloody street." The Doctor explained.

The Doctor and Romana entered the Wardrobe and the Doctor headed off towards his boot collection. "What about you, Lady President?" The Doctor asked distracted with a slight mocking tone.

"After Rassilon usurped me, I was forced into almost non-stop regenerations until I was stopped on my 10th body, this was Rassilon's 'punishment' to all those who had disobeyed him. "Later I regenerated in the Time War, I was on my way to the Citidel when my shuttle was attacked, no one but I survived. I was lucky to have escaped." Romana replied, tears falling. Her forced regenerations were still very horrific.

The Doctor meanwhile had found a pair of nice boots, trousers, red and blue suspenders, a decoravive shirt and Velvet overcoat. He placed them carefully on the floor before approaching Romana and embraced her tightly. "Don't worry Romana, you are safe with me. Always remember that." The Doctor whispered in Romana's ear causing the woman to smile,

"Thank you." Romana whispered back.

When the Doctor released Romana he headed towards neck-wear. "You were always on my mind Romana. I never forgot about you. Despite that stunt with your second body." The Doctor told Romana picking out a pair of bow-ties that matched his suspenders.

"Really?" Romana asked. She had always thought the Doctor would have forgotten about her.

"Of course. I love you. Hold on, did you ever pick a name at the naming ceremony?" The Doctor wondered. He knew that Romanadvoratrelundar was a Gallifreyan name, it meant 'eternity' but it felt strange calling Romana by her Gallifreyan name in front of enemies!

"No, actually, I never got a chance. I was over-looked by the Academy and didn't pick a name." Romana replied, watching as the Doctor put on his new clothes. Romana thought back to her time in the Academy. She was an excellent student, she may not have been as _good_ as the Doctor, but she was still top student in her year. She had been looked over by the Academy because she was in fact half-human, limiting her regenerations, instead of being random, they were decided by herself. By some miracle she had become a Time Lord instead of a mutated mess.

"That's a shame, I think we should have a naming ceremony soon." The Doctor replied, applying his tie, putting on a Stetson and asking. "How do I look?"

Romana scrutinized the look the Doctor was attempting to pull off. She walked over to him, removed the Stetson and responded. "Perfect." The Doctor smiled at the younger Time Lady and pulled her into a heated kiss.

The Doctor and Romana, back together at last.

End Story.

Ok, I'm going to post a poll for Romana's new name, one she will be known as from Revitalise onwards.

.


	4. Romana's Naming Ceremony

Chapter 4: Romana's naming ceremony.

After picking out his outfit the Doctor went to the ceremony room; a room for any ceremony imaginable, even christening. The Doctor went to the all-in-one alter he owned and set the room to 'naming ceremony'.

Around him banners with every title imaginable appeared around the room, including, but not limited to: 'The Tutor', 'The Governess', even 'Gsargad', which meant 'Wise One' in Raxicoricopahllapatorian. (Damn). The floor covered itself in red carpet and many balconies adorned the sides of the room.

The Doctor smiled at the room in remembrance, he still remembered _his_ naming ceremony.

~Flashback~

The Doctor woke up on his eighth birthday. He was quite nervous; today he would be taken from his family and entered into the academy.

After having his breakfast of tasteless mush called 'gruel' a couple of senators from Gallifrey's Low Council entered his family's house and took him and his adopted brother from his home and taken for initiation.

The Doctor and his brother were treated as well as they should have: with respect. After all The Doctor's dad _was_ Lord President at that time, it didn't affect the Doctor's efforts in school however as he managed to pay attention.

When the brothers reached the Untempered Schism they looked in, however the Doctor turned his back on it; he wouldn't show weakness in running away. His brother however kept looking into it and didn't stop for five minutes when the senators had to physically remove him.

Next the Brothers were taken the Academy itself. The Academy was _huge_; it was the size of a small town! The spires and towers were awesome.

When the brothers entered the Academies Ceremony chamber they were greeted with the High Council watching them intently, and their father, who looked at them with a slight smile. "Come forward." The president ordered his two sons. They approached the Alter and went to their knees. "Choose your titles, and do so carefully!" The President looked at the Doctor and asked. "Theta?"

The Doctor thought carefully before answering. "The Doctor. I want to be the one that helps."

The President looked at his adopted son with slightly cold eyes and asked. "Sigma?"

The Doctor's brother looked at his father with a grin and answered. "The Corsair. What's life without a little risk?"

The President looked at the Corsair slightly worried before announcing to the assembled crowd. "Please welcome The Doctor and The Corsair!" The crowd politely clapped before dissipating.

~End Flashback~

Basically very dull and boring. The Doctor sent the TARDIS a telepathic signal to tell Romana to come to the Ceremony Room.

When Romana reached the Ceremony Room she looked around in awe before spotting the Doctor waiting at the Alter in Ceremonial Robes. "Come forward Romanadvoratrelundar." The Doctor spoke authoritatively.

Romana walked up to the alter calmly. When she reached the alter she kneeled before The Doctor. The Doctor looked down at her kneeling form and said. "Please pick your title."

"I pick… Romana. It will succeed in hiding my full name." Romana replied.

"Stand." The Doctor ordered, Romana doing as he asked. "Donna Noble, I give you Romana."

Thus ending the ceremony. "Now that that is over, let's go for an adventure!" Donna yelled excitedly.

The Doctor and Romana laughed all the way to the console room before sobering up when the TARDIS gave a great lurch.

End Story!


End file.
